How Everything Went Wrong
by natafrata
Summary: Ginny is pregnant. Harry is a happy father. What could go wrong? everything... Ginny's untold story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does.**

 _Her hands fidgeted impatiently, only just visibly behind the ginger waves of hair. Harry knew she was nervous, not the only one. He sighed, and clenched her cold hands in his._

" _It's okay. It's just… It's okay." She stared at him through huge chocolate eyes as he spoke softly. Tears settled in her eyes and she hugged him fiercely, yet somewhat awkwardly on the London bus. Secretly, Harry was glad. No one knew about him here. Even two years after the Battle of Hogwarts and people still called out to him and asked for his autographs in the streets. It was blissful, being free of the burden. The bus shuddered to a stop._

" _You getting out there?" An old lady cackled as she stared at the rundown shop hiding the entrance to St. Mungo's. Harry ignored her as he helped Ginny up. She grew paler by the second. He sighed and gently guided her off the bus._

 _She was visibly shaking when fifteen minutes later, they approached the bored looking receptionist. The reception room was bustling with Healers in lime green uniforms and a variety of different people. Truly, a variety._

" _How may I-" The receptionist started with a fake cheerfully bright voice. "Oh. Marie!" She stared at Ginny and Harry._

" _Healer Smith will see you in a minute." Someone said somewhat breathlessly. A young and beautiful girl popped up next to the receptionist who scowled with disgust. She turned away. Harry thanked her and lead Ginny away from the lady who was staring at them profusely. They sat down in an overstuffed green sofa that had vines crawling slowly over the back. Despite this, Ginny relaxed visibly._

" _Ginny, it will be fine-" Harry tried to give a reassuring smile, but the receptionist had squawked something about Weasley and Potter and before they knew it, a young, tall Healer with a wrinkled and too-small uniform was showing them the way._

" _This way please!" Healer Smith lead them to a private room where a crisp bed with linen sheets lay. There were three other chairs and a cabinet, not to mention a closet. It was totally furnished._

" _Sit down!" Smith gestured towards the chairs. "Okay, let's get started. I am Emily Smith!"_

" _Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry nodded, Ginny seemed incapable of speech even with Emily. Smith muttered a 'perfect' and started asking Harry questions and had him fill out some paperwork. Ginny, meanwhile, rested a hand on her stomach and sighed._

" _Okay! Thanks! The procedure is quick and easy! Harry, while I talk to Ginny, there is a cafe upstairs and you can go into the waiting room!" Ginny looked up. Healer Smith had finished. Harry nodded to her and hugged Ginny, whispering a 'you will do fine' in her ear. Ginny gulped._

" _Ginny, relax!" Smith said. "Oh and you can call me Emily. It's fine. I will just ask you some questions and Harry can come back into the room. Okay?" Smith settled more comfortable in her chair and sat back._

" _Okay. Sorry, I am nervous." Ginny relaxed her clasped hands and sat up more._

" _Okay, how many weeks along are you?"_

" _Eight. I think. That was the first time, I, you know… er…" Ginny blushed, but Emily just smiled._

" _I am a girl too, it's fine. Yeah, so we can find that out, I just wanted to know if you knew." Emily picked up her wand. "It doesn't hurt. Just relax." Ginny watched as Emily stood up and cast a pink spell that wrapped around Ginny, hugging her briefly before disappearing into her belly and coming back out. It fluttered into Emily's open palm and vanished._

" _Oh! Seven weeks pregnant! Brilliant." Ginny relaxed and her face broke out into a broad grin. She pressed a palm against her stomach passively before looking up._

" _Yes, we can take an ultrasound!" Emily grinned. "Just a couple more questions. Any cramps? Any blood on your underwear? Morning sickness yet?"  
_ " _Um, yes, that is why I came in. I am experiencing a lot of blood. No to morning sickness. And I have a lot of cramps and back pain. Am I alright?" Ginny sighed, obviously worried._

" _Okay, the blood is fine, about one in four women have it. Heavy bleeding is normal. Cramps and back pain we can worry about later._ (*leaving Ginny's question… unanswered*) _. A sharp pain in your abdomen? It is fine if you have it."_

" _Yes." This carried on for a while until finally Emily had had enough of her questions. Satisfied, she turned to her._

" _Okay, let me call in your husband and I will go get my things!" Emily left and returned with a nervously excited Harry. He grinned and Emily stood in the shadows of the room, a quiet smile playing across her face._

" _Harry, you are a… father." Ginny laughed as Harry scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, all signs of his slight anxiety gone. The kiss was passionate and put all of the unsaid things he always wanted to say to her in that kiss. Then he set her down on the chair and placed a hand on her stomach, gently. The smile never left his face._

" _I am a father?" Harry whispered. Ginny nodded, breathless with excitement._

" _Seven weeks!" Emily added and Harry turned to Ginny and smiled a giffy and boyish smile._

" _Seven weeks?" Harry mumbled, hardly able to believe it. Emily left the room to fetch her equipment as Ginny and Harry looked at her stomach._

" _This is bloody brilliant." Harry said softly, as though scared to wake a baby. He kissed Ginny again. And again. Sometimes they just paused to make sure the baby was still there. And soon Emily came back, but the couple were mid kiss._

" _No kissing in the room." Emily cleared her throat and laughed at the somewhat panicked and embarrassed looks on their faces. "No, no, I am joking." She laughed. "Anyways, I trust that you are both familiar with the procedure!"_

" _Yes, for the most part." Harry nodded, he had done his research._

" _Yeah, well it is a pretty simple procedure. The Ministry has not yet found a safe way to do the ultrasound magically, so we will do it with Muggle equipment. It does not hurt or anything." Emily did her thing, which was very quick. She straightened. "You have a healthy baby girl."_

 **A healthy baby girl. A healthy baby girl. Healthy baby girl. Baby girl. Girl. Nothing. How? She just told them. Okay, sorry, let's move backward. How about… six weeks after this exciting announcement. Keep in mind that Ginny is now thirteen weeks pregnant. … This is Ginny's untold story and how everything. Went. Wrong.**

"Please. Please! We need a Healer." Harry begged the receptionist. Tears slipped down Ginny's face and she clutched her stomach.

"Okay!" The startled receptionist waved her wand, and a blue shot of something darted around them and upstairs. "You may take a seat." Harry paced the room after offering Ginny a seat. He sigh and pulled at his hair impatiently.

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, I can see you now." A Healer called for them. The woman had a sharp and lined face, while stilling have the benevolent demeanor of a Healer. She wore a crisp lime green uniform that hardly had any stains or splotches; that is excluding the small pink stain at the top of her right sleeve. Ginny liked her immediately and relaxed. She started leading them down a hallway.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The Healer asked them.

"Well, I am experiencing heavy bleeding and blood clots and I know that Healer Smith said it was fine, but -" The Healer paled and stopped them.

"What?! Are you pregnant?!" The Healer almost screamed, pulling at her hair. "Oh no. You have heavy bleeding? Woah - woah. Who is Healer Smith?" Ginny froze.

"What? She said my bleeding was fine." Ginny panicked and started hyper ventilating. Harry scooped her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He started to speak, but the Healer silenced him with a look.  
"Calm down. Calm down. Harry please." The Healer looked at Harry. He hugged Ginny tighter and felt tears stain his shirt. "Ginny, are you sure that is the name? Healer Sweedyk? Healer Stanford? Healer -"

"No. It was Smith." Harry told her patiently, whispering soothing words to Ginny.

"There is no Healer Smith."

 **Hi! This is my fourth fanfiction story - go check out my others! Anyways, sorry, this was a really short chapter because it is the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading and look out for my next (longer) chapter! Review!**

 **Oh, and I am not pregnant, so I had to do some research and I am still kind of confused about everything, so just bear with me.**


End file.
